I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to smoke generators and, more particularly, to a black smoke generator.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Smoke generators are employed on a number of different military vehicles and the like for producing a smoke screen to hide or obscure the military vehicle. Previously, these military vehicles have utilized smoke generators to produce a cloud of smoke which encompasses the vehicle.
These previous smoke generators, however, are disadvantageous for a number of different reasons. First, the smoke generators require a separate and special energy source which must be carried on board the military vehicle, for example smoke grenades. Thus, when the energy source for the smoke generator has been exhausted, the vehicle cannot generate smoke until the energy source has been replenished. Replenishment of the energy source in the field, however, is oftentimes impractical or impossible.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known white smoke generators which rely on vaporized fuel is that while the white smoke generator provides adequate visual protection for the military vehicle, no shielding from infrared detection devices is obtained.
For these reasons, white smoke generators have been used only with limited success with military vehicles and the like.